I Dare You
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: The teens get into a dare war! With the dares flying everywhere, how much longer can the rest of the village go without noticing? Especially when some dares concern them? Very light and at times, downright fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm seriously juggling a LOT of stories right now, and it's strange from going from 'Alvin the Treacherous is Hiccup's father' to this one, which is very light and funny and goofy. But...it's a dare war! LOL. I had to!**

* * *

"What would you do for a million bucks?" Ruffnut asked idly one day at the end of dragon training.

Hiccup looked around to see who she was talking to.

It appeared everyone.

"Money isn't everything," he said.

Snotlout snorted.

Then he said, "Strip."

"EWWW!" Ruffnut and Astrid cried.

Astrid clawed at her face. "My eyes! No, my eyes! Mental image – delete!"

Hiccup and the others laughed, except Snotlout, who was glaring.

Then Astrid said, "Kiss Mildew."

"Eww!" Hiccup said. "Speaking of mental images!"

Ruffnut looked at Astrid. "Really?"

Astrid nodded. "Yep."

"I dare you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The dares are continued!**

Astrid knocked on Mildew's front door and the old, blustery man answered.

Astrid, before the man could say a word, leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

She winced away and ran off, leaving Mildew to lean on his staff and shout after her, "You kids are crazy! Get off my lawn!"

* * *

"Ok," Astrid said, plunking herself down in the grass. "I did it."

The teens applauded.

"Alright, Ruff…your turn."

Ruffnut looked sickened. "Okay."

"I dare you to…" Astrid thought for a second. "Tell Fishlegs you think he's hot!"

* * *

Fishlegs called, "Coming!" at the sound of the knock on his door.

He whipped it open and saw Ruff.

"Oh, hey," he said with a smile. "You never come see me, so what's up?"

She blushed to the very roots of her dirty blonde hair. "Fishlegs…I think you're hot."  
Then she streaked away, leaving a bright red and very confused yet happy Fishlegs behind her.

* * *

"It was a dare!" Astrid said quickly, as Hiccup approached the two teens.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Nice greeting. What was a dare?"

Ruff coughed. "Um…you haven't found it yet?"

"Found what?"

Astrid swallowed. "Um…check your book."

Hiccup opened his notebook and found a sheet hanging out that definitely hadn't been there before.

"What is this?"

Hiccup read it aloud.

"My schedule:

6:00 A.M: Wake up.

6:30: Stumble out of bed and fly on Toothless.

8:30: Come back to the village.

9:00: Teach dragon training…"

His voice trailed off as he heard Ruffnut snickering. "What's so funny about this?"

"Keep reading," she told him by way of reply.

He looked down.

"10:00: …." He stopped, then read out in a furious sort of voice, "_Make out with Astrid_?"

Astrid flushed. "It was HER idea!"

Hiccup's voice rose.

"10:30: Come up for air?!"

Ruffnut then lost it and threw herself down on the grass, giggling hysterically.

Hiccup and Astrid threw her a look of deep disgust and Hiccup went back to the schedule.

"11:00: Get insulted by Snotlout.

12:00: Be sarcastic."

He looked up and glared. "Oh, VERY cute."

"12:30: …"

Then…

"WHAT?"

At this, Astrid began giggling a little, too, except Astrid Hofferson didn't giggle.

"Have an awkward talk with my father?"

"Now that one was my idea," Astrid said with a smirk.

Hiccup swatted at her with the paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You like? This one's a little slow, I know, but I was curious to see how Astrid would like her Yak Nog ;-) So I decided to have her try it! XD Next chapter to come soon!**

* * *

Hiccup remained annoyed at Ruffnut and Astrid for a few days more, but he was never one to stay mad for long, so he quickly forgave them and it was agreed they would never speak of this again.

When the teens all sat in a circle together, Ruffnut said, "What would you do for a million bucks?"

"Oh, no!" Astrid said. "NOBODY is answering that question!"

Hiccup laughed. Astrid turned to glare at him. He hastily pretended to be coughing.

Snotlout said, "Hey, Hiccup, is it time to get insulted by me yet?" Try as Hiccup might to keep it a secret, the story about his schedule had leaked out somehow and now Snotlout made a point of asking when it was time for Hiccup to get insulted nearly every day now.

"Shut up," Hiccup told him rudely.

Astrid snickered.

Hiccup scowled.

Snotlout laughed.

Fishlegs said, "I dare you to drink some of your own Yak Nog, Astrid."

Astrid smirked. "Try some of my own drink? Big deal!"

* * *

"Oh, gods!" She said, setting her mug down. "Oh, gods! Oh, Thor, oh Odin above!"

She turned expectantly to Hiccup. "_Why_ did you never tell me my holiday drink sucked?"

"It seemed to make you happy to spread holiday cheer," Hiccup pointed out meekly.

Astrid punched him roughly in the shoulder. "THAT'S for not being honest with me."

Then she kissed him and said quietly, "And that's for trying to protect my feelings."

Hiccup smiled shyly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is UP folks! :-)**

* * *

"Snotlout, I've got a dare for you," Astrid announced, all business. "I dare you to dress up like Santa Claus, stand in the village plaza and wave to passersby shouting, 'ho, ho, ho!' Do you accept?"

It was the end of a dragon training class again.

Snotlout went a bright red and his mouth gaped open; Hiccup was strongly reminded of a guppy as Hiccup stuck his fist in his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

Snotlout sighed. "It depends. How long do I have to stand there?"

"Only an hour or so," Astrid said. "Long enough for the village to get a good look at you."

* * *

And, twenty minutes later, Snotlout stood in the plaza, fake white beard and bright red coat, waving to passersby, his hands in black mittens. "Ho, ho, ho!" he shouted jovially, for Snotlout was of the opinion that if you had to embarrass yourself, you might as well go all out and embarrass yourself RIGHT.

When the dare was over, he shed his fake beard and coat and said, "Well, I hope I've given the people of Berk plenty to think about."

* * *

The dares went around for the next couple of weeks and finally Fishlegs was rewarded the very inventive dare (thought up by Hiccup) of yelling at the next non-player, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" when they said the word 'like' within earshot.

And of course it had to be Stoick the Vast.

"This is like— Stoick began, chatting away to Gobber.

At a glance from Hiccup, Fishlegs reluctantly stood up and shouted, as though the chief had used a particularly abject swear word, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

Stoick jumped nearly five feet in the air and turned to the overwrought-looking boy. "Fishlegs! What on earth is going on?"

And, because the teens had a sinking feeling that Stoick was not going to like their game, they were forbidden to tell that it was a dare.

"It was a joke!" screamed Fishlegs, losing his head completely and running away.

Stoick turned to his son, who face palmed and shook his head.

Hiccup lifted his head and ran his fingers through his russet hair.

"Hiccup!" Stoick boomed. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

Stoick was prone to using the nearest possible person as a scapegoat.

Hiccup shook his head quickly, the picture of innocence. "Who, me? Of course not," he said, doing the best impression of 'I'm-totally-innocent' Bambi eyes Stoick had seen in a long time.

"Run along, then," Stoick growled, though he wasn't 100% sure whether or not to trust his son.

Hiccup ran away, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, chapter 5 is up! Dares are kinda lame...I don't know, I'm picking ones out of the hat. I found an old list of dares I made for some other reason and I'm using them here but some can't be used in Viking times... :-/**

* * *

"Ok, this one's for Tuffnut," Snotlout said. "You must go up to a non-player and loudly announce that you cannot believe what they did to you."

Tuffnut groaned. "Fine…"

* * *

"GOBBER!" Tuffnut yelled at the top of his lungs as Gobber was leaving the forge that day. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

Gobber whipped around so fast he appeared to crack something vital; rubbing his hip and scowling, he said, "What are you goin' on about, Tuffnu—er, Ruffnu—er, whichever one ya are!"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Tuffnut yelled and burst into very theatrical tears on the spot.

Gobber stared at him. "Son, what on earth is wrong?" He wasn't sure whether he'd ever witnessed one of the teens cry before.

Tuffnut ran away before Gobber could say another word, leaving people staring after him.

Whispers broke out soon after he had left; it was rare that the village got this much excitement.

* * *

"Kiss your least favorite player who is a member of the opposite sex."

Hiccup sighed and reluctantly said, "Ruff, come here."

"That's nice," Ruffnut said, stung.

"Don't take it too personally," Hiccup told her. "Had it not mentioned genders and I'd have to lock lips with Snotlout right about now."

All the teens exchanged glances; Hiccup and Snotlout both shuddered.

Ruffnut sighed. "Ok, plant one on me."

"Uh…close your eyes," Hiccup said awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes, puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

Hiccup leaned forward, gave her a quick peck on the mouth and drew back, relieved that it was over.

His nickname among girls was not exactly Mr. Suave.


	6. Chapter 6

"Go up to a complete stranger and strike up a conversation like you've known each other for years."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Great," she mumbled. "First kissing Scrawny Butt, now this."

* * *

Ruffnut went up to Spitelout and gave him a big, un-Viking-like hug. "Spitelout!" she cried in joyful reunion. "Oh, how I've missed you!" The twins may not have been the brightest bulbs in the pack, but they WERE good actors.

Spite lout pulled away from her. "Gerroff me!" He mumbled.

Stoick passed by. "Ruffnut Thorston! What are you doing?"

Ruffnut hesitated, then reluctantly stopped hugging Snotlout's father. "Greeting my old friend."

"I don't even KNOW you!" Gasped Spitelout, who seemed unusually shaken.

"Of course you know me," Ruffnut said. "We've only known each other fifteen years!"

"Ruffnut, no more drinking unmeasured amounts of ale with your brother!" Stoick snapped. "Odin knows what happened last time, but again? Really?"

Ruffnut nodded. "Yes, sir. Of course, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hiccup, I dare you to dress in drag and do the hula!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he grumbled. "But none of you are allowed to laugh!"

"Oh, it's not US who will be seeing it."

"Huh?"

* * *

Hiccup glared at the other teens. "You guys are dead for this."

Astrid stifled a giggle.

Hiccup threw a glare her way. "And you're laughing!"

"Sorry," she coughed.

Hiccup said, "Guys, I'm seriously going to hunt each and every one of you down and slit your throats!"

Snotlout snorted. "Like you could!"

"Stop stalling," Astrid scolded. "Get it over with."

And that was why Stoick the Vast stomped from his house three seconds later, clutching Hiccup by the crown of his head.

"Let go!" Hiccup said, red with embarrassment.

His father threw him down into the snow. "Son!" he boomed. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

The other villagers began to look interested.

It wasn't every day people saw the chief's son dressed in what looked suspiciously like a woman's skirt and a long-sleeved blouse.

"Dad," he protested weakly, "it was just a joke, just a joke…I'm not REALLY…I'm…" he ran out of words here and fell silent.

Stoick shook his head. "Hiccup. Take off those clothes."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: LOL. Fishlegs finally gets given a proper dare! LOL. I feel like most of Fishlegs' dares have been boring, up til now.**

* * *

Hiccup stomped over to the other teens, trying to look dignified…no easy feat when you were wearing a long black skirt that you kept tripping over with your prosthetic leg, when your hair was sticking up in odd places and when one sleeve of the blouse that had not been made for your gender had been torn.

Oh, and add that to being Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and dignity was nearly impossible in this situation.

Hiccup stripped off the blouse, revealing his green tunic underneath and wriggled out of the skirt as he walked, his brown leggings becoming visible.

He tightened his single boot back on his right foot, balled up the clothes and shoved them at Ruffnut. "Here," he growled, "take them somewhere where I don't have to see them."

None of the other teens glanced at each other; they were too afraid they'd burst out laughing.

* * *

"I dare YOU, Fishlegs…"

Those four simple words had SOUNDED so innocent when Hiccup had said them…

* * *

Fishlegs sighed. "Okay. Okay."

"Stop stalling," Hiccup told him.

Fishlegs shuddered a little. "Ok. Ok. Hold on."

"Fishlegs," Hiccup said seriously. "There's something I have to tell you. There comes a time in every guy's life, and it's kind of a scary time. But it's a time when they just have to man up and grow a—

"Shh, they're coming this way!" Fishlegs shoved him.

Hiccup stumbled wildly and fell down on his stomach. _Very attractive, Hiccup, _he chastised himself, wishing Astrid had seen him a little smoother. _I'm sure she's going to beg you for a date NOW._

Astrid smirked and offered up a hand.

Hiccup latched onto it and pulled all ninety-two pounds of himself up on it.

Fishlegs muttered nervously to himself for a second before finally sliding his arms around Ruffnut's waist and kissing her.

"Why don't you ever kiss me?" Astrid demanded of him, watching Ruffnut respond enthusiastically.

Hiccup said quickly, hopefully, "Oh...do you _want_ me to?"

"Of course I do, stupid," she said with a smile.

He hesitated then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

There! He'd done it. The thing he'd wanted to do for years seemed so easy now.

So in a way Fishlegs and Hiccup had BOTH completed a dare of sorts…and also something they'd both wanted to do for a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

"DID YOU GUYS DO THIS?!" Snotlout's infuriated face looked back at all the other teens.

"It was a dare," Hiccup protested weakly. "It was a—

"A poem," Snotlout said sarcastically. "Apparently written by me."

"Was it?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Astrid, it seemed, was trying not to smirk, as were Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Snotlout began reading it aloud:

_My name is Snotlout,_

_I am sixteen,_

_I have muscles, but no brains,_

_And I love me, me, me!_

_I have talents everyone notices,_

_Like being dumb or goofing up,_

_Getting rejected by Astrid _

_And being stupid yet buff._

Here Hiccup lost it and gave a very loud snort, covering his mouth and nose as he did so.

Snotlout crumpled the page in his fist. "Find anything funny about this?!"

Hiccup could hardly speak due to laughter. "Snotlout…" (wheeze) "…you gotta admit…" (snort, snort) "…it captures you…" (chuckle, snort) "…very well." (Chortle)

Snotlout raised a fist. "Oh, when I get my hands on you…"

He took a step closer to Hiccup.

"Toothless!"

And the black dragon shot a quick fireball at Snotlout…or more accurately, his rump.

Snotlout ran for the water barrel. "You will PAY for this, Dragon Boy! Just as soon as I extinguish all the flames in my sensitive rear!"

"He didn't even read the last of it out," Hiccup said, disappointed. "My favorite paragraph was next."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ah well :-) This has been an AMAZING story, mostly because it was tons of fun to write and tons of fun to see you guys' reviews! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! :-) I *wondered* why it was so popular and then realized most people didn't think of dare wars...LOL. Either way, read, review and enjoy! :-)**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Stoick boomed. "Can you speak with your friends?"

It was dinner in the Great Hall, and Stoick had stormed over to where Hiccup sat with the other teens.

Hiccup jumped, dropped his spoon, scrambled for it again, straightened up and looked at his father. "About what?"

"Have the twins put my underpants up on the flagpole AGAIN?"

The Hooligan flag stood in the middle of the plaza, its flag flapping in the wind.

However, the twins HAD been known to take advantage of this…

But this time, it had been Astrid who had done it, all because of a dare Snotlout had given her earlier that day.

Hiccup winced. "Uh…yeah…about that…Dad…"

The time had come to spill the beans about their dares.

"Dad, we kinda…started…daring each other…"

* * *

Stoick stared open-mouthed as Hiccup finished relating the story to him.

Then he said, "Is THAT why you dressed up in women's clothes and started prancing around the living room?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah."

Stoick pondered this for a second. "And here I thought you were getting ready to let your rainbow fly."

Then he said in his "chief" voice, "Right, that's it. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and most of all, HICCUP – I forbid you all from daring each other or completing any dares you may be given."

"But, sir— Astrid began rather weakly.

Stoick shook his head. "No. Ruffnut, you gave Spitelout quite a scare. Hiccup, you nearly gave ME a heart attack. Tuffnut, Gobber has been getting worried about you. Astrid, Mildew has been complaining of a certain blonde girl kissing him. Snotlout, you scared a little kid dressing up like Santa Claus, and Fishlegs, you scared me half to death shouting 'I cannot believe you'. And I suspect these were all dares?"

The teens, all blushing furiously, nodded without looking at Stoick or each other.

Stoick nodded. "I thought so."

Hiccup spoke up. "But, Dad—

"No 'buts', son," Stoick said. "No more dares. For _any of you." _he added rather sternly. "You got that?"

Then he said, "Incidentally, whose idea WAS it to make Hiccup dress up in feminine clothes and dance in front of me?"

"Mine, sir," Astrid said, not looking at him, sure she was about to be punished.

But, to her intense surprise, Stoick began laughing heartily. "Now THAT one, THAT one was my personal favorite of the things you guys have been doing these past few weeks. Many congratulations to you."

Astrid smiled a little and swiped her bangs out of her face.

"But you're still not allowed to start up those dares again."

"What?!"

"Dang it!"

**THE END **


End file.
